Pups and the Junkyard Adventure
Future generation story by MidnightCollies - PAW Patrol/Lady and the Tramp 2 crossover. Camo, Fletchers youngest son, has just gotten into a huge fight with his father and decides to run away. While on the streets, he ventures into a junkyard and bumps into Buster, a street dog, and his pack of strays who inhabit the junkyard. Camo becomes fascinated by the life of the strays and joins their pack. However, Chase and Fletcher are on his tail.. What will happen when they find out about Camo hanging with the troublesome stray dogs? *Camo *Chase *Fletcher *Rain *Elsie *Skye *Crash *Blitz *Soda *Buster (from lady and the tramp) *Ruby (from lady and the tramp) *Scratchy (from lady and the tramp) *Sparky (from lady and the tramp) *Francois (from lady and the tramp) "But dad!!!" "No!!! Son, I warned you about this!!! You're GROUNDED!" The yelling and fighting in the Shepherd house could be heard by those even out on the street. For once, it wasn't Crash getting in trouble. Instead it was Fletchers youngest son, Camo. Fletcher had just found out that Camo sneaked out the previous night, to head into the park with a bunch of the "cool kids" as Camo had put it. Fletcher of course, was enraged by this because he knew how much trouble these pups were. Camo glared at his father with an almost broken expression. He'd never heard his father yell at him like that before... In fact, Fletcher had NEVER yelled at him before. Camo snorted, turning his back on his father and heading up to his room. Unfortunately for him, his bully brother had the room occupied. "I hope you haven't come up here to cry, cause I really hate the sound of wimps when I'm trying to play video games." He growled, not even turning his head away from the television as he continued whatever it was he was playing. Camo ignored him and went over to his bed, facing away from Crash and resting his head on his pillow. He looked out his window, the sun was just starting to set over the town, nightfall was starting to paint the sky black. Camo continued to stare out the window, then suddenly an idea came to mind, an idea that would involve more sneaking out... It was now almost midnight, the rest of the family were sound asleep, especially Crash, which was evident from his loud snoring. Camo got up from under the covers of his bed, heading over to the door. He paused, looking up at the handle and then back over to the window beside his bed. Quietly, he tiptoed back over and silently opened the window enough for him to get out. He looked down at the ground, which was about fifteen feet below him. "Ugh...why couldn't we be on the first floor...." He whispered to himself as he climbed out onto the window ledge, closing the window behind him and thus sealing off his only way back inside. He exhaled deeply, turning to the right where a pipe ran down the wall. He slowly stood on his hind legs, reaching over to it and just barely managing to reach it. "Ha! Got it!" He cheered a little too loudly. Slowly, he climbed into it, sliding down it until he reached the ground. He then raced off down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. From the window of his bedroom, Crash watched, an evil smirk on his face as he sarcastically shook his head in shame. "Oh foolish brother.... Wait until I tell dad." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Movies Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Stories based around the Shepherd Family Category:Second generation Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:MidnightCollies' Story